


Random moments

by zandral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to put oneshots inspired by the lovely spideypool ask blog ask-spiderpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It hurts

**Author's Note:**

> All credit should go to http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com, they are a delight and I love them more than late night taco bell runs. Thanks for the inspiration.

The pain was horrible, but the worst thing about looking into the reflection of the shower glass door was the fact that this was Wade. Not Deadpool, who could walk off after a beheading whistling dixey, or shrug off a bullet wound as if it was no big deal. The wannabe superhero was always laughing off his pain, but Wade was different. You couldn’t sleep with a pain like this

_He doesn't really, we stay up most nights watching tella novas_.The box replied

I see him sleeping though

_Your couch is comfy hot ass, besides he mostly just doses. Best sleep he gets is after a night eating five chimichangas. Though the after party with the John isn’t as great_

“Shut up” Peter whispered to the quiet bathroom, clutching his pounding head.

_I never shut up though, face it hottie, you’re stuck with me for a while._

“No” the man moaned, turning the shower off and steping out of the shower, the numbness from the showers warmth slowly disappearing first in the joints. Walking to the sink was almost a workout for Peter, the achy feeling making him want to just lay down and sleep.

_Can’t though, sorry kiddo._ The box replied. That had to be the oddest thing about the switch, since mental disorders normally were, well, mental.

_I came with the mutation baby. Wade wasn’t always like this ya know, well at least I think so. This universe may be different and he was born with this. Maybe it was the cancer, hell maybe it was fuckin a bad one night stand in Little Rock._

“Shut it” Peter snapped into the quiet room, groaning as his head started to throb even harder. With a huff and a set frown on his face, the young man tried to dry off with the towel, thankful that Wade had made him buy fluffy soft towels, now realizing why he wanted them so badly even though they were a horrible neon pink color. “I never knew.” he mumbled to the box

_He never wanted you to know._

Why?

_Superheros don’t normally get fucked over by their powers, that’s what happens to bad guys. Or chicks, equality in anything baby._

“You’re so weird”

_Spend as many years with me as Wade has, and you’ll be singing a different tune, preferably something that sounds like Sam Smith, that dude is hella hot_.

Peter took a moment to try to rest his sore body, well, Wades sore body before going into his bedroom. Walking was getting better, not less painful, but it was easier to put one foot in front of the other as he knew what kind of pain to expect from it. Taking out a red sweatshirt that felt somewhat soft on his skin, he hesitantly put on sweatpants, leaning on the wall for support and yet still hissing in pain as his body protested at the movement. “God Damn it.” Peter moaned out in pain, clutching his still aching head and letting out a small sob. The pain just was too much.

He had fallen from buildings, been punched by lizards, but this wasn't pain that was temporary. It was even worse because he knew the pain would stay, no matter what he did he would feel this pain until they swapped back. When they swapped back and Wade went back to feeling this pain. This never ending pain.

_Better him than you right Spidey?_

It had been a while since Peter cried but there in his room, Wade somewhere free of pain for the first time in years, maybe decades, he let himself cry. From the pain, and the realization that he would be able to be free of this soon, but Wade would probably never be ever again. Sliding down the wall he was using to support him, Peter choked down a sob, not wanting to have Wade come in here and see him like this. Thinking this, he slowly took deep breaths, shakey at first, but soon he was able to breath at least a little easier. Getting up was a pain, but he managed to straighten up and take one final breath before going to find Wade.


	2. Oww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Peter punches his (Wades) hand in the wall. They're still body swapped.

The pain in his hand was brutal, and Peter hissed as he turned away from Wade, not wanting him to see the younger man not being able to deal with the injury. It wasn’t like Deadpool didn’t do stupid shit like this all the time. Taking a a few deep breaths, body shaking, he felt a gentle tug on his shoulder, pulling him close.

“Just breathe for a bit Spidey. Won’t go away fully but you’ll be able to move it in a few moments I pinky swear.” Wade explained. For a moment, Peter thought the merch would go on and ramble, but for the first time he’d ever known Wade, he was calm.

_Yeah, he’d finally got his mind to himself for once. Bastard, he misses me._

“Go away.” Peter gasped, swallowing down a sob. Wade started to gently rub his shoulders, the act letting the muscles in his arms loosen up slightly. The pain was still there but it was dulled when Wade did gentle rubbing motions.

“Is it always like this?” Peter asked in the quiet room. Wade paused his strokes for a moment before Peter could hear him taking a small breath.

“Sometimes worse.” 

“Oh god.” Peter gasped, not knowing if he could stop his tears now. If he felt worse than this he couldn’t take it. It’d be too much for the younger to handle. Warm, gentle hands guided him to the couch where he slumped down and looked at his face, Wade. It was odd seeing himself make a worried face, his nose scrunched up slightly and his eyebrows did this little twitch thing. Distracted for a moment, Peter didn’t comprehend that Wade had taken his hands into his, rubbing them softly until the man started to talk.

“Now to me, it’s just another Tuesday. I know how to deal with the pain, and have learned to ignore most of it. The bad days are just when I actually feel it again Peter.” Wade explained, using his real name. Peter knew that the merch was being sincere, but it didn’t make the guilt he felt lesson.

“It’s not fair though.” He whispered, body shaking slightly from the grief and emotions he was feeling. Wades eyes widened as he squeezed Peters hands. It looked as if Wade was about to say something more, mouth opening slightly before he closed it. Standing up, he let go of Peters hands and took the blanket over the couch, draping over Peter who let himself lay down.

_See, the couch is comfy_

“Que Sera, Sera” Wade told Peter,patting the man’s head gently. Walking over to the kitchen area, all Peter could here was pans and pots moving around, and slowly he started to dose off. After what seemed like a few moments of being wrapped up in the warmth of the blanket, he felt a nice warmth gently settle on his head.

“Wade?” Peter looked up at the man, who had gently put a warm dish towel over his head. Watching Wade place a glass of water and some prescription bottles in front of the couch on the coffee table, Peter couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the man.

Shrugging, Wade smiled as he opened the pill bottles, taking out two pills at a time. “I did a favor once for the X-men years ago, it involved Magneto, a donkey and a very hot Columbian woman named Rosa, but afterword’s Hank, Beast, gave me some pills for my bad days.” He explained while handing over the pills to Peter. “It doesn’t take the pain away, but it helps relieve some of it. Should hold you over till we switch back, which I bet is pretty soon Pete.”

Peter took the pills, swallowing them down with some water, before lying back down, too tired to hide the pain he was feeling. “I could stay like this for a while more” The man offered, looking up at Deadpool who was now frowning at the younger man. Peter didn’t like the pain, but he knew that even a day of peace from it more for Wade would be heaven for the man. He was wiling to give up a few more hours out of his body if it meant Wade could be pain free for a while longer.

“No.” Wade replied, using Peters ‘Spiderman’ voice.

“Bu-“

“No Peter.” Wade interrupted, walking back over to the couch and gently sitting on the edge of it before looking at him. “I may not be a good guy, but I know that letting you have that pain would be shitty.” He explained, adjusting the warm cloth over Peters head. The younger mans eyes drooped down as he felt like he could sleep for the first time the switch happened. Letting out a tiny yawn, Wade chuckled. “Yeah, the pills make me, the body, sleepy. I’ll keep watch while you get some beauty sleep.”

Peter took a moment before nodding softly before turning on his side a bit, mumbling something under his breath. Wade smirked slightly at this. “What was that princess?”

“You’re a good man Wade” Peter repeated, drowsy from the pills, leaving the older mercenary to just look at his sleeping self with a look that was both disbelief and hope that the Spider was right about that.

“Night Spidey” He whispered before getting up to do a few chores around the house. Cleaning his guns and weaponry would be easier for right now. Maybe if he felt like it he’d do some dishes, maybe.


	3. What If Kiss #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be happy, I swear this was supposed to be happy.

Waking up to feel the pain once more back in his body, Wade opened his eyes slowly, looking to see that Peter, Spiderman, the man that to Wade was they very person every hero should aspire to be, sleeping soundly next to him. His childlike face looked even more anglic as he slept, and as Wade was only inches away from his face the mercenary could count all the freckles that dotted the mans face.

_Text book definition of adorable right there_

**Damn fine, Damn fine my good man**

Humming with the boxes in agreement, Deadpool let himself imagine for a moment actually brushing his scared lips over Peters soft ones. Would they taste as sweet as they look, would kissing the younger man provoke a tiny gasp from those red lips? If he were to gently trace his fingers over them, would Peters lips feel as if god himself took time to make sure

You’re making me gag in here! The box exclaimed, the white box humming in agreement.

“Sorry” Wade mumbled, not wanting to wake up Peter with his rough voice. He wondered though, could he? Could he risk all these wonderful nights, the times Spidey let him into the young mans life, all for one sweet kiss? Leaning closer to the younger man so that their lips were only a few centimeters apart, Wade felt himself freeze

_What’s a matter, do we need to sing some Disney for ya?_

**Sha la la la, kiss de spider**

If he did this now though, it wouldn’t be from Peter though. He would have taken this kiss from the only man who’s looked at his scared body with no pity. Only empathy was in the young mans eyes, and for that Deadpool had been both shocked and grateful. To have someone honestly not pity him, was unbelievable to the Mercenary who had always been looked upon in pity, the only other person to do that was Cable . It was one of the main reasons he was an asshole sometimes, being bad made the other heroes not pity him. Some days to not be pitied was more important than being liked if Wade was honest. But he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t kiss Peter, not like this. Letting out a soft sight, Wade started to pull away when he felt a gentle hand bush up on the back of his head. Snapping his eyes up, Wade saw Peter looking at him with a tint of pink on his cheeks, just looking at the mercenary with his doe eyes.

“Morning.” The young man whispered, his morning breath horrible, but Wade could hardly breathe right now so it was all good. It felt as if their needed to be old jazz time music playing as Peter swallowed slowly, the look in his eyes turning from shy to almost determined as he gently moved to kiss Wade, his lips landing softly on the mercenaries with the delicacy one would reserve for something soft, something pure.

_Shit_

**Holy**

“Wh-” Wade breathed out when Peter pulled back, blushing scarlet red now as he quickly didn’t let his eyes meet with Wades. The older mans face filled with nervous hesitance. Did Peter pity him? Is what just happened out of sympathy for his ugly face? Was all he said a lie last night? It made Wade bitter at the thought and his eyes narrowed in hate before Peter could even explain. It took just a swift kick to push Peter off the bed, taking the covers with him.

“WADE!” Peter shouted, both in pain and confusion. Wade didn’t care though, he didn’t want to see Peters face as he lied, like they all did, how looks didn’t matter. There was a reason he was always labeled the bad guy even when he tried to do good. No one want’s an ugly fucker on their side. Trying not to cry in Peters jacket sleeve, Wade hid his face from Peter.

“Go away.” He snapped out, “Ha, ha you kissed me, go and tell the others how horrible it was will ya?” Wades whole body started to shake from embarrassment, not knowing how he could have thought he had a chance.

“No.” Peter said softly, the mattress creaking as Deadpool could feel Peter gently lean on it close to his head.

“Go”

“No.”

_Quite the stubborn shit, isn’t he?_

“GO” He shouted through the arm sleeve, sobbing now. He could feel Peter softly wrap his hands around his scared head and then a gentle press of warmth happened on one of his scares that made Wade gasp. Peter was softly kissing all the scars, all the marks on his head that could be seen. This not only made Wade cry even more, but his heart break. He could push and fight, yell and scream at the man, but Peter was who he was, and wouldn’t leave. He was honest and woundn’t trick Wade with pity kisses. He wanted the same thing Deadpool wanted, and the thought finally made the mercenary look up. Peter was smiling down at him, gently rubbing Wades head now, before kissing him once more on the lips. Wade responded this time, at first with hesitance but if this was the one chance he got to kiss spiderman he was going to take it. Quickly deeping the kiss, Wade pulled Peter up back onto the bed, having him lay sprawled ontop of his body while they continued to kiss. It was warm, deep and satisfying to finally kiss the man who he’s wanted to kiss for ages now.

_**“BEEP BEEP BEEP”** _

_Whoops, clock strikes twelve Cinderella_

“What?” Wade mumbled, Peters body getting lighter on top of him

_**“BEEP BEEP BEEP”** _

Bolting up straight from the couch where he had moved to after waking up the first time, he could hear Peters alarm from the next room, followed with him cursing. Before he had fell back asleep the mercenary had changed back into his costume, mask only lifted slightly to breathe easier. Wade heard Peter cursing, getting up and moving quickly around his room trying to get ready for the University. “Wade have you seen my backpack?” The younger man yelled, running out of the room in civilian clothes and seeing his backpack on the opposite wall. “Oh there it is.” He exclaimed in relief “I’ll be back home at 6 tonight! See ya!” The younger quickly said, closing the door to their apartment not looking at Wade once during that whole exchange.

Which was good.

_Pretty lucky we are_

**Yeah, we kinda ugly cry dude.**

“I know.” Wade whispered, holding his knees close to his chest as he tried not to sob in the silent apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be hiding in the trash now


	4. Drunk Panty Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which the Author is tispy and Wade is wearing panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally am tired of all the sad shit, so because of that here is me, with my magical fingers, typing out a happy thing.

Wade loves comfort, it's one thing everyone knows about Wade, from comfort food to comfortable couches that are so worn in that the springs are popping out. The point is, Deadpool loves being cozy and comfortable. Having horrible chronic pain tends to make people crave things that alevate that said pain ya know?

He never thought Panties would do that for him though. Sure boxers were nice, brifes okay and just forgetting underwear compleetly was somthing that Wade normally did, but as he looked at how the black silk hugged his body, not pinched or irritated, he began to love the idea. Sure his dick was huge and poking out on top, but it was kinda like a one eyed snake saying "Hey mate, these pants are amazing" and Wade would agree with this snake, also known as his penis. Why he was letting his penis talk he never knew, but before leaving the store he bought one of every color pantie because they were awesome.

Then Peter saw one day and shit hit the fan a bit.

"Wade what the fuck?!" Peter asked, not believing his eyes as he saw Wade walking around their shared apartment only wearing pink silk underwear that had a little black bow on it right where his dick was hiding, ready to strike any fuckboy that crossed it's path. Wade smirked and made a little pose, thrusting his hip out and making himself look even sexier than normal. Peter gulped back a moan as he licked his lips in want.

"You hate them Spidey?" Wade asked with a tad hint of humor.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I rather see them on the floor than on you right now Wade" Peter said before making his way twords his hot room mate.

Then Sexy Times happen.

The End.

 


	5. Let's Just Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally write some fluff. As always, ask-spiderpool is my incredible muse, and also I had help from really cute sad music. Yes, Sad music equals sweet shit. I don't make the rules people

As Peter gently laid down on the couch after a rough day, from thinking Wade had died to talking with MJ again after weeks of silence, he enjoyed relaxing for a moment. The other couch had been nice, but sadly the blood would never get off it, and it’s one thing to have blood stains on his costume, but another on things guests sit on. With a soft sigh, Peter took off his mask and played with it, not wanting to talk about what happened, but knowing a responsible adult would.

He cared. It was normal to care for someone and Deadpool had grown on him. No, wait, Wade had grown on him. He had seen the good and bad parts of the mercenary, and the good actually outweighed the bad. In fact he understood some of the bad because of the swap so well, that it confused him. He’d be a Phycologists wet dream right now because of how jumbled up his mind was on just one man. Wade was many things to Peter. He just couldn’t put into words just yet what those things where.

“What’cha thinking bout?” Wade asked, close to Peter’s ear. Opening one eye to glance at the older man, he saw Wade sitting on the couches arm rest. For a moment Peter said nothing, but after taking a deep breath he turned and opened both eyes to look at Wade.

“You.” Peter simply stated. Wade blinked. Then he blinked again.

“Oh.” He replied softly before getting up, looking for an exit. “Yeah, it’s been a wild few days right? I mean it’s been a week and a half for the Ask Blog of this me almost dying and then the author here hasn’t updated the story in like two weeks if you don’t count that horrible one-“

“Not about that Wade.” Peter told the man, stopping the mercenary in the middle of his sentence. He slid over to where Wade was standing up, just right next to the couch so that Peter was right sitting right below him. Taking one of Wades gloved hands, he stroked the cloth softly. “Well a bit, but not really. Just. Thinking.”

“Thinking?”

“Yeah”

For a moment there was silence, with Peter just gently rubbing Wades hand with his thumb tracing the scares he could feel through the cloth, and the mercenary looking down at the younger boy, mask hiding any emotion that he may have on his face for once.

“Is it pity?” Wade asked, his voice betraying how much he needed to know the answer. He had a lot of lovers only have sex with him because of pity or for some motive. He knew Peter would never use him like that, but pity. That spider had a guilt thing, and Wade didn’t want to be someone that Peter was only with because the younger felt he had to. He deserved better than that.

Peter looked up at the question, slowly taking off Wades glove to show the scars underneath. “No.” He stated before he started to gently trace the scars without the barrier now. The action caused a shiver to run down Wades spine that even Peter could see. “This okay?” the younger man asked softly, concerned that he stepped over a boundary. Even though he lived in that body for a while, it was still Wades and he’d understand if the mercenary didn’t want Peter holding his hand.

“I-“ It was rare for Deadpool to be hesitant with his words, but right now he wasn’t so sure what he wanted, or even needed, right now. Peter could see this and stopped his thumb from tracing the scars, keeping a gentle hold on the man’s hand and waited for an answer. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Wade used his free hand to gently caress Peters face, holding the younger man’s chin as one would hold a new born kitten. “ Yeah, it’s good. I just-Spidey-I don’t know what-”

He gritted his teeth and was about to pull away when Peters free hand rested on the one Wade placed on his face. “When I first started swinging around to get to places, I used to suck at it, trying to plan for three to four web swings ahead. “ Peter said softly, letting down the hand on his chin and now holding Wades hands in his own. “After the fifth time falling into a dumpster I just decided to take it one swing at a time. So,” Peter smiled sheepishly, looking up at Wade with those eyes that could make anyone fall hopelessly in love with the young man. The mercenary could only stare, a lump in his throat as Peter smile turned into one mixed of assurance, and affection up at him.

“Let’s just take it one swing at a time, okay?” Peter asked. Wade’s breath hitched as he tried to talk, but words didn’t come out, even the boxes in his head where silent for this occasion, not knowing what the fuck to say to this kind of thing. Finally Wade nodded, the tension that was in the room now lessening into pleasant warmth of acceptance. It wasn’t a love confession, but it wasn’t a rejection either, and that was more than Wade could have ever hoped for.

They both had a past, with each other and without the other. Being enemies to roommates and now this thing that was between Peter and himself that they both were scared of, so used to horrible endings instead of happy ones, but also wanting this thing between them to work just as much as they feared it failing. Both had horrible things that had happened to them, and yet they were here, willing to give this a shot. It would be slow going, and Wade expected this to end horribly as it always did. Peter was willing to try though. It made the older man want to try too, no matter how afraid he was of the outcome, he wanted to try. 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last paragraph actually wasn't in the original edit, I added it because after thinking for a moment, well I guess I've had chances for getting into a relationship that was wild and crazy as there's could be, but backing out of it because I couldn't handle the risk. I guess I wanted to explain that this relationship won't be easy, and it won't be always so sweet, but they both want to try,to take this risk and try for something amazing, and that alone is special and I wanted to make sure that was pointed out.


	6. A Dusty Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cable/Deadpool in this chapter, this is right after Wade starts to sob on the couch after Peter tells him he was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, love to the blog ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com . they're amazing!

Running seemed like the best option after what happened on the couch. Sobbing for a while he was able to get it together just enough to book it out of there.  It was supposed to end up like it normally did, Peter blushing and leaving in a huff. Maybe knocking Wade out by ‘accident’ or something. The mod had a fucking format for things like what just happened ** _, this wasn’t supposed to happen._** Wearing his sweater, hood hiding his mask and walking through the streets of New York with the purpose of a man running from his fears, his feet took him to what looked to be a rundown townhouse in another part of town. It’s outside looked to be in ruins, windows boarded up and the garden unkempt, but he knew better.

Walking up the front steps,  he pressed his thumb on the railing, activating the scanner and the front door opened with a small creak of the hinges.  Opening the door revealed an almost pristine condition house, just with a fine layer of dust over everything. The front hallway was nicely decorated, modern style of simplicity and functionality. The only thing off was the traditional katana swords that could be seen sitting atop the mantle in the connected living room.

He hadn’t come back to his home in almost a year now, because it hadn’t just been his. It was his and Cables.

Taking off his hoodie and throwing it on the Black couch that he and Cable agreed on years ago, Wade pulled off his mask, slumping into the lazy boy that was right next to the sofa.

**_Looks like the one you gave spiderman_ **

“It’s from the same shop” Wade mumbled

**Ouch man.**

Cable was gone, at least he still was since the last time. In another universe he may be back, but right now his best friend and the last person Wade had given his heart too, was gone. Looking at his swords on the mantle, his eyes red and more bruised than normal from crying. He wondered what Cable would tell him, what the old bastard would do.

**He’d call you an idiot.**

“Yeah” Wade agreed with a choked laugh, closing his eyes. He had never told Cable his feelings for the man, but it always hung over them. They even had sex once or twice, **4 times** , because of adrenaline coursing through their veins after a battle, or because they were both alone in this world and knew that the pleasure of what little affection they could give the other would be better than nothing. The feelings he had with Cable were different than the feelings with Peter though.

For one, he could see himself waking up in the younger mans arms, wrapped up and safe, or holding said man in his arms. With Cable they never stayed through the whole night together and to Deadpool that was fine. He was content with what they had. With Peter though there was no content. There was ups and downs, his heart felt as if it had been pulled and pushed around by the spider, trapped in the man’s web and helpless to escape. He wanted more, he wanted the full thing with Peter. No unsaid words, no silent looks of longing. He wanted to tell Peter more than anything.

**But you can’t**

As he thought more about the feelings that Peter gave him, a small chime came from his hoodie. Getting up, Wade pulled out his phone and saw a text from Peter.

_Coming home?_

Looking around the quiet townhouse that he owned, Deadpool realized that this was also something Cable couldn’t do that Peter did. Even though they had lived together for ages, it never was a home. It was just a house they shared. A fancy house that if Peter found out about would probably swoon over and kill Wade for hiding. Swallowing a lump in his throat at the thought, he bit his lip and typed out his reply before getting back on his mask and pulling on his hoodie, leaving the quiet home once more to collect dust.

_Yeah. Be back soon._


	7. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year to this wonderful ask blog!

The room was quiet when Peter woke up in the middle of the night with the cold winter air nipping at his nose. Scrunching his face he pulled the covers up to cover his head, trying to snuggle into the warmth his husband always had radiating off him when he realized that Wade wasn’t there. Blinking, Peter poked his head up out of the covers and squinted open an eye to confirm that yes, his husband who has never willingly left their bed before noon, was missing. They had just finished, Peter glanced over at the clock on Wades side, a few hours ago celebrating their one year anniversary and so the disappearance of his husband was even stranger.

With a concerned frown on his face, Peter got up and rubbed his eyes, shivering as the cold hit his chest and glad that he had insisted that he had sweatpants on after their celebrating. His husband of one year always grumbled when the hero wore anything to bed, unless it was sexy, but they agreed that in the winter pants went on or mercenaries got couched. It was always an adventure with Wade, one minute they were arguing over eggs and the next they were scrambling to get undressed like what happened this past morning. Peter never regrets a single moment shared with his husband, no matter what Wade may think otherwise.

As he walked out of their room, he could hear down the hall a low voice coming from the other bedroom. With a small smile on his lips, Peter walked down the hall and peaked in from the open door. It was his husband wearing his pink fuzzy robe that Peter got him for an anniversary gift with their two month old baby girl, Natasha Wilson Parker. Wade had cried when Peter had suggested the name as they sat at the kitchen table looking down at the ultrasound that the mother of their soon to be baby sent them.

The mother was a 17 year old who didn’t even want to think about kids just yet, having just got an early acceptance letter to Harvard, but wanted the best for the child anyway. Wade was the one who actually met her first when they both were at the adoption center of Planned Parenthood, looking at the options the two married men had. After a long talk with Peter, a few tears being shed and some furniture being deemed unsanitary from the amount of sex they had on it, the two young married superheroes signed the papers and helped the woman through the whole pregnancy, paying for the hospital bills and being their when she delivered.

Now after almost a year they had their little girl, with curly brown hair, green eyes and who just last week smiled as soon as she saw Wade took off his mask to shower. She was at the point in her development where they had first thought it was a reflex and she didn’t mean too, but after a few times of Wade taking off his mask they found out that it was responsive. For the past month Wade had only been around Natasaha with the mask on, too worried she may be upset and scared of the scars on her face to take it off. The mask was the one thing Wade had said before the baby was born that was non-negotiable. It took everything Peter had not to start crying as Wade held their little girl for the first time sans mask, watching his husband do enough crying for the two of them as their baby girl just looked up and smiled at her poppa, not caring a bit if he looked a bit different than dad.

Looking into the room, Peter saw Wade in the rocking chair, feeding the little baby formula and singing a song under his breath. It was probably Bon Jovi, since Natasha had somehow gotten her poppa’s music taste and could fall easily asleep to any rock song played in the room as long as it was on low volume. Peter stepped carefully in the room, looking at his husband and daughter with a loving smile. He softly kissed the top of Wades head as he imagined how the coming anniversaries would be, and Wade looked up at him with his own smile, almost as he read his young husbands thoughts.

They were both happy, in love and all was well. That’s all they could ever ask for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of things in it, but I just wanted to do a quick little oneshot for the one year! Maybe one day I'll explain in detail what happened, but not today.


	8. 4 wall broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the writer and Wade have a heart to heart.

As Wade walked into the nice apartment on East 16th street, he took off his boots and set them to the side, knowing the fan fiction writer would not enjoy muddy boots in her make believe apartment. Walking past the nicely decorated hallway to see a young woman around her 20’s making what smelled like tea the old fashion way on the stove with a kettle, Wade leaned on the kitchen counter and huffed.

 

“Oh great, now I have to deal with you? By the way thanks for being MIA for months. I could have used some fluffy stuff sometimes.” The retired mercenary complained about, watching the woman pour tea into a cup and hand it over to him. The woman sighed softly and gave a shrug.

 

“Sorry Wade, it’s been a wild year for me, but I keep tabs on you and Peter, I know what’s going on.” Taking a sip of her tea, she leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow at the man. “And I know that Sci doesn't need you blaming her for some mistakes you’ve made. Yes she is the mod, but you are deadpool, you kind of have this thing where you don’t listen to your conscious. “

 

Quietly, Wade took a sip of his tea, trying to figure out a rebuttal. “It’s hard trying to argue with you since you can write anything I say and just delete it if you don’t like it.” The man sulked, and for a moment the writer was in thought before setting down her own cup.

 

“Alright then, no deleting anything you say, I just want you to answer this question; Are you ready for what Petes askin for?” The writer asked with a calm and concerned tone. “I know your history, you don’t have the best love life and quite frankly I think that’s what’s holding you back.”

 

It took Wade a moment to say something, not from what everyone expected him to say, but what he honestly was concerned about. “He could do better. I mean, I know I’m not the best guy to date, I have more skeletons in my closet than anyone else I know, but he- he understands all this and still wants to try! Not only that but how am I supposed to feel about being with him and looking the way I do. I feel like everyone's gonna know damn well that Peter deserves better than me and I just don’t want to live with the guilt of tying him down.” Slamming his cup of tea down, Wade looked down at the tea sploshed all over the counter now. 

 

“I’ve alsi known for a while that if something happens to Peter, this is bad for me. I don’t think I could live through seeing someone I actually lo-like, don’t make me say the L word damn it.”

 

“Sorry” The writer said sincerely. “But you should take the risk, because life is filled with them. At least talk to peter, and tell him. That’s the main thing wrong right now, you’re not talking and building a relationship on communication. Friend or lover, you gotta have that.”

 

Silence filled the apartment, and as the writer placed her cup in the sink, Wade chuckled. “You live in California, why did you make an apartment in New York?” He asked with a smirk. Smiling, the woman turned to look at the man she loves writing about. 

 

“Well, it’s always been a dream of mine to go here and visit the place, explore new worlds. Right now I’m too terrified to go that far away from home, but someday I know I will, just like someday I know you’ll stop being afraid of actually being happy. It’s not good to live in pain all the time.” She expalined to Wade. “Now, it’s time to end this story and start on your new one.”

 

“Oh I bet you feel so clever saying that.” Wade said with a bark of laughter, standing up and getting ready to leave. “Also you are so pesky, did Mod ask you to help out?”

 

“I figured they needed a hand, looked like they was about to control paste your mouth shut.”

 

“Only Fox does that.”

  
With that said, the former Merc with a mouth left the apartment, quietly as he came, and back to finish the story he started. Because the writer is a corny romantic and loves to end things with a positive. What a sap.


End file.
